


Not the end

by Carmenpony



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, INFINITY WARS SPOILERS, Rest In Peace Stan Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenpony/pseuds/Carmenpony
Summary: After the snap Peter meets up with someone special in the afterlife.





	Not the end

Peter joisted awake. His heart was pounding, but he had no idea why. He looked around frantically to see... nothing. He was a white empty void. Panic began to set in. Where was he? What had happened? 

“Mr.Stark?” He called out frantically, “someone? anyone? Please..”

As he fell to his knees, barely registering as his hands landed on his white cotton pants, he remembered. The attack. Getting dragged into space. The fight. Loosing. Watching in horror as everyone turned to dust around him. Was this the afterlife? That giant dude was trying to wipe out half of the world. Did him being here mean that he did? Peter’s thoughts immediately went to his friends and family. 

Half afraid of who would answer he called out, “aunt Mei! Ned! Liz!” Mercifully silence met him after every call. 

Against his will he call out the name of the man he had been desperate to apologize to, “uncle Ben!”

He was once again met with silence. 

Tears began to drip down his face. Was this his fate? To stay here alone forever? Was this truly how his story would end?

A pair of lone footsteps echoed in the void. Peter looked up to see a man slowly stand in front of him. He was old with white hair and a neatly trimmed mustache. Peter couldn’t help but think that he knew him somehow. 

That man gave him a kind smile, “don’t worry,” he soothed, “this isn’t where your story ends.”

“H-how do you know,” he sobbed softly. 

The man flattened his hair in an almost paternal way, “because,” he answered, “I know you. I’ve know you sense the day you came into this world, so trust me when I say that this isn’t the end of your story.”

The man gestured and a doorway appeared. Peter slowly stood walking to the door. His hand on the knob he paused looking back at the man who hadn’t moved. 

“Aren’t you coming?” He asked. 

The man raised a hand, “this is the end of this story for me I’m afraid, but so long as you continue it will never be the end of my story.”

Peter didn’t really understand but he knew he had to go, “can I at least know your name?”

Joy unlike any other enters then man’s eyes, “it’s Stan,” he answered, “Stan Lee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rest In Peace Stan Lee, and thank you for the amazing characters you left us with. You will forever live on with them. If you like please make more of these for other characters so they can all give him a proper send off.


End file.
